


You're Too Kind

by SilverSong12312



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Horror, Other, Outer Space, no beta we die like crewmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSong12312/pseuds/SilverSong12312
Summary: Orange has tasks to do at electrical, and she decides to bring Black with her. They've proven themselves to be kind, and she can teach them how to do the wires since she's seen them struggle with it before. After all, what are crewmates for?
Relationships: Black/Orange (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	You're Too Kind

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid any confusion with pronouns:  
> Black: they/them  
> Orange:she/her

"Thanks for coming with me, Black! You're too kind!"

"No problem."

The two astronauts walked into the room. It was dimly lit, with electricity crackling around them as they stepped over taped-down wires. They went around the metal wall jutting out from the left and approached the panel that housed the broken wires within.

"I kinda saw you struggling with the wires yesterday, so I sorta thought I could show you how to do it while you watch our surroundings. Would that work?"

Black hesitated. Orange started to quickly backtrack.

"Well, I-I mean, I wasn't sure if you knew how to do it, but I could be wrong, so tha-"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Huh?"

"If you could show me how to do the wires."

"Oh! Yeah, no problem! I guess you could look over my shoulder, since you're a bit taller..."

They stepped behind her and looked over as she began to explain how to get the task done. While she was talking, Orange didn't notice that Black had gotten closer to her.

"Once you tape the last one in place, you put the panel back on, and then you're done." Orange turned around and nearly ran into the other. "Whoah! You're, uh, a bit close-'

Black wrapped their arms around her. Slightly confused, she hugged then back. They hugged her tighter in return.

"Hey, Black? I, uh, don't think you need to thank me like this. I mean, they were just some wires, but I appreciate the gesture, I really do."

"I should be thanking you, dear." She tensed up. _Since when have they ever called me that?_

The doors to the room slammed shut, and Orange would have jumped if she hadn't been wrapped in Black's embrace.

"You showed me how to do wires, and along with that, you gave me time to get myself a snack." They undid the latches holding her helmet down and gently pulled it off, making sure that her headscarf didn't leave with it.

Dropping it to the ground with a dull _thud_ , they undid their own as well, revealing a scar that went from the left corner of their mouth up through their eye and ended just above their ear. A scar that, for some reason, seemed to be splitting open.

"I'll be honest, I liked you from the start. You're a real nice person, you know that?" Black stepped closer, practically pinning Orange to the wall. They smiled, and their jagged teeth extended across the scar, splitting their face open. She looked away.

"Not only that, but I could tell that you were going to be absolutely **_delicious._** "

Black took her chin and tilted her head, eyeing her neck as if they were searching for an artery. They then looked back at her and smiled even wider, their tongue running over their fangs.

"I really owe it to you, honey. You've helped me a lot these past few days, and you're still helping me even now!" They chuckled, but it sounded more wheezy, more monstrous.

Orange felt something breathing on her stomach, and something else wrapping around her torso. She gulped and looked Black in the eye. The two of them were extremely close now, their noses barely brushing. Black dragged their nail across her lip, drawing a small line of blood. The smile they wore could put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"Oh, Orange, you really are too kind."

**Author's Note:**

> Black and Orange locked in electrical? What they be doin tho 😳  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> This is sort of something to go along with my other among us fic except I wanted to write this now instead of later. Its not really canon to it since the end is open to interpretation so *slams buzzer* what do you think happens at the end? Vote your answers down below for a chance to win [REDACTED]


End file.
